


Who Painted The Sky Black

by oliviiaiines



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst, Broken Harry, Dark Harry, Depressed Harry, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Godfather Sirius Black, Happy Ending, Nightmares, Sirius Black Lives, sirius adopts harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 20:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10838673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviiaiines/pseuds/oliviiaiines
Summary: "I don't know how to live with this feeling." Harry mumbled into Sirius' shoulder, "I don't think I can live with this guilt."The older man had to fight his own tears as Harry's sobs continued to echo through the house.





	Who Painted The Sky Black

"It has been 4 days, 96 hours, 15 minutes and 53 seconds. 4 days, 96 hours, 16 minutes and 1 second," Harry muttered to himself as he stared at the clock hanging in the living room of number 12 Grimmauld Place. The living room door opened and Harry sighed as his Godfather walked in. The older man held a cup of tea and he hesitantly offered it to Harry, who took it with a mumbled 'thanks'. The two stood in silence for a moment until Sirius broke the silence, "Harry;" He started softly. 

"I don't want to talk about it, not right now," Harry whispered, letting his gaze fall to the steaming tea that he held in his hand, trying to hide the tears forming in his eyes. He bit his bottom lip as to force the tears away.

"I know, cub." Sirius said. The nickname made Harry shudder, an act that went unnoticed by Sirius as he sighed audibly. 

"We don't have to talk about it, Harry, not until you are ready." The man offered, as he stepped closer to the 15 year old, placing his hand gently onto Harry's shoulder and that's all it took for Harry let out a struggle sob. Sirius immediately took the cup out of Harry's hand and placed it onto the floor, and with tears welling in his own blue eyes, he pulled his godson into a hug.

"Shh," He whispered as he rubbed small circles into Harry's back but the soft gesture only made Harry cry harder.

"You're safe Harry, you are safe. You are staying here" He was whispering into Harry's ear as he wrapped both arms around his boy. Harry gripped the older mans shirt and sobbed hard, unable to string together a coherent sentence.

"I f-fee-feel emp-ty!" Harry stumbled over his words-"I fe-feel so emp-ty!" and the words broke Sirius' heart, hearing Harry say these to him. 

"I feel like I'm breaking, Sirius!" He whimpered and pulled back slightly, leaning against his godfather as Sirius kept rubbing soft circles into his back. 

"I was resp-ons-sib-le-e for it. It's all my fault!" Harry hiccuped, unable to meet Sirius' eye.

"Shh, don't ever say that." Sirius whispered and tipped his chin up.

"You, are so strong Harry, I don't... No one blames you at all, you couldn't save him" Sirius sighed and ignored his own watery eyes in order to tend to Harry's.  
"It's not your fault, I promise Harry, you'll be okay." He whispered. His mind quickly flashed to a bloodied, screaming Harry, who had just woken up at the hospital wing at Hogwarts after the third task of the Triwizared Tournament. 

"But I could have saved him!" He whimpered and Sirius shook his head.

"I watched him die!" Harry cried out in pain and began sobbing all over again. Sirius' hands were gentle on him as they stroked his hair. 

"Harry, what happened that night was out of your control. You are not responsible for Cedric's death. Voldemort and the Death Eaters are." The soft, dry, heart-wrenching sobs which were coming from Harry's mouth were destroying Sirius all over again and it took everything he had not to scream at Harry to just punch him, to let it out and punch him, but he couldn't because he knew Harry wouldn't and it'd only build up even more. Harry sucked in a breath and bit his lip to keep the noise down as his body started to shake back against Sirius'.

"I was so scared..." He whimpered with wide eyes and Sirius nodded sadly.

"I believe you, cub." Sirius said as he guided the two of them toward the green sofa in the middle of the room. They sat in silence for a while Harry's head resting on Sirius' shoulder as the older man gently ran his fingers through Harry's hair. 

"I don't know how to live with this feeling." Harry mumbled into Sirius' shoulder, "I don't think I can live with this guilt."  
The older man had to fight his own tears as Harry's sobs continued to echo through the house. 

It had been 4 days, 96 hours and 56 minutes since Harry Potter had faced Voldemort in the graveyard. 4 days, 96 hours and 56 minutes since Harry had witnessed his friends murder. And since that time, Harry had been slowly blaming himself more and more each day.

**Author's Note:**

> get ready for a bumpy ride


End file.
